Who am I
by Hayako Hikari
Summary: Harry finds love and care in the last person he would think about...
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

This is a yaoi story please leave if you don't like this kind of stories…

A HarryXDRaco story hope you like please review ^^

Harry Potter© J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hogwarts was under attack, Death Eaters could be seen everywhere. Harry and his friends were fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. At one point, one of the Death Eaters tried to hit Harry with the killing curse. That Death Eater was Bellatrix LeStrange! But when she was about to cast it, another Death Eater appeared and stopped her.

"Expelliarmus!" screamed the Death Eater.

"A-A traitor!" screamed Bellatrix. "Show you face, coward!"

The Death Eater laughed and took off his mask.

"Coward, you don't know what you are saying aunt." the mask fell and behind it was no one else but Draco Malfoy.

"D-Draco, but how… you of all people, how?" she screamed.

Well, to understand how we got here we need to go back in time, more precisely a year back.

Harry was walking down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts at night hidden under his invisibility cloak. Not a sound could be heard.

When he was passing by the astronomy tower he heard a whisper on the wind.

"No, I don't want it, I can't. But if I don't do what he wants me to he will kill my parents.

Dumbledore… Harry, no I can't! Why, why do I have to hurt the ones I like…" and the voice continued but Harry couldn't understand what it said, so he decided to enter in the tower. He entered without a sound.

Close to the ledge of the tower was the owner of that voice. His blond hair reflected the light of the full moon creating a light aura around his body. The grey eyes were looking at the aforementioned moon; tears could be seen in those eyes, tears that refused to fall. His hands were clutching the wall at the ledge of the tower. The image was magnificent, but why would he be there almost crying?

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do?" Harry froze for a moment, thinking that the other occupant of the tower had discovered him. "But what do I do, How can I accept what my parents planed for me if I don't believe in it… if I don't want to be in the dark, if I want to be in the light…. If I want to be with you…" one single tear ran down his face softly.

Harry took the invisibility cloak off and whipped the tear off his face.

"Draco…" Draco jumped a little, scared.

"P-Potter what are you doing here?!" He was trying to hide his face standing a little ways away from Harry.

"Draco," The black haired boy went closer to him. "You don't have to do what your parents want… you can be in the light." Draco inched away a bit.

"You don't understand if I don't do what my parents say they will die, they are not the best parents in the world but I still don't want them to die… and stop calling me Draco we aren't on first name basis."

Harry sighed. "Draco… we can help…. I know we can."

"But how? How Harry?!" Draco cried softly.

"Draco please don't cry… we will think of something… come we need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"What? Why?"

"He can help us. Come on, let's go." Harry held Draco's hand and led him to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops." The gargoyle moved aside, letting them see the stairs. They climbed up the stairs when they heard the sound of a bird, Fawkes the phoenix perched her self on Harry's shoulder allowing him to caress her.

"Professor we need to talk to you." Said Harry when he saw Dumbledore, who was looking at them, a little surprised to see them together.

"How may I help you?" Harry explained what was happening. Dumbledore smiled at both of them.

"Draco are you prepared to fight for the light?" He said, serious.

"Yes, Professor I am."

"Well if that is so I have something to ask of you… it can get a little dangerous, but I know you can do it."

"What is it Professor?" asked Harry and Draco at the same time. Dumbledore looked at them and smiled again.

"Draco are you prepared to be in the service of the light? If so could you be our spy inside the Death Eaters' ranks? If you accept it only I and Harry can know about it. Harry I know that you don't like to hide things from Hermione and Ron, but for Draco's safety you need to do it."

"But Professor how do we explain our becoming friends?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore. Draco nodded in agreement.

"You, Harry my dear boy, can say to your friends that you decided to give a second change to Malfoy..."He smiled some more.

"And you Draco can say that you decided to become closer to Harry so you can find about our plans."

Both looked at Dumbledore and Draco smiled. "Yes professor I accept."

Harry looked at him smiling and nodding affirmatively. They talked about the details. Harry would be Draco's contact, and in only in the case of emergency would he go talk to Dumbledore.

They left Dumbledore's office. In the hall he said their good byes, Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower and Draco went to the dungeons.

They lay down in bed, and while Draco fell asleep immediately feeling relieved, Harry couldn't sleep, he was thinking about what happened.

"He is so different from the image he broadcasts. Who would've thought that I would find him crying, who would've thought that he doesn't want to support Voldemort." His thoughts continue do fly though his head until he fell asleep, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry had let himself sleep in a little later after all it was Saturday. In the mean time Draco woke up really early, went to the lake, sat next to the water and let himself float in the thoughts and memories of the night before.

"I've never thought that Harry of all people would help me, but it is easier having someone to share my fears with. Oh Harry, if you knew how much I like you…"

He smiled and looked at his watch, realizing that was time for breakfast. In the corridor leading to the Great Hall he saw the Golden Trio, Harry was laughing and talking with Hermione and Ron. When he saw Draco he smiled at him. Draco smiled back and blushed a little, not knowing what to do. Harry looked at him and realized his embarrassment, so he decided to take the first step.

"Draco… can I talk to you?" He smiled; Draco looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Yes Harry, you can." He smiled, Harry stood closer to him, leaving Hermione and Ron really surprised.

"Draco calm down. Now, when we go inside, you will explain your friends what is happening, after all Zabini and Parkinson won't take their eyes off of us. I'll explain it to mine, don't worry everything is going to be okay." He smiled and held his hand tight, giving him some of his strength.

Draco smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Well let's do this, I'm ready…" He laughed.

Harry also laughed. "Good sense of humor…"

They smiled as they went to their respective tem tables. Both were interrogated right away by their friends. Draco explained to Blasie and Pansy that he decided to become Harry's friend so that he could keep him and Dumbledore under close watch.

Harry explained to Ron and Hermione that he decided to give Malfoy a second chance, Ron didn't agree with him.  
"Harry, are you crazy?! It's Malfoy!! How can you trust him? You have gone crazy!" said Ron.  
Harry looked at him furiously. "Ron that's enough, if you don't trust him at least trust me."

Hermione was the next one to talk. "Harry, if you are sure you know what you are doing I trust you." She looked at Ron "And you should do the same. Harry you only need to give us some time to get used to it." The bushy haired girl smiled sweetly.

Harry looked at her and then smiled too. "Thanks 'Mione." He smiled again.

In the mean time Draco was watching the happenings at the Gryffindor table; his eyes hadn't left Harry for a second. He smiled at him when their eyes met.

After the breakfast they went to the Hogwarts grounds, Harry and his friend's sat under the trees, talking. Ron ended up accepting Harry's decision even if he didn't like the idea. They are talking when Draco and Parkinson passed by them running and laughing. In their hands they held Zabini's shoes, which had fallen asleep, when he woke up he ran after them.  
"'Dray, Pans, give my shoes back! When I get you; you are going to pay!" his words only made the other two laugh more. Parkinson was laughing so much that she ended up falling on the floor, Zabini used the opportunity to get his shoe that she had back, but Draco was still running. Zabini caught him by surprise and the both of them ended up falling to the floor next to the Golden Trio. Zabini took his shoe from Draco and smiled maliciously.  
"And now what do I do to make you pay? You have to get punished, in fact both of you deserve it."

"Blasie! Don't you dare!" screamed Draco, but it was too late. Blasie started to tickle him, making Draco laugh hard and struggle.

"AhAh… Blasie… stop… I can't… breathe." Draco gasped.

Zabini let him go, leaving him lying on the ground letting him calm down, and then attacked Parkinson doing the same.

Draco sat, not noticing Harry. He cleaned the tears from laughing off of his face.  
"Stupid Blasie… when I get you; you will see… I'm going to get my revenge" Suddenly he heard the sound of a soft laugh. Harry who couldn't hold himself any longer started laughing. Draco looks at him interrogatively.

"Sorry… but I couldn't stop it, you looked a little funny talking to yourself." Said Harry.

Draco blushed a little, but tried to hide it. Unfortunately for him Parkinson and Hermione saw it.  
Parkinson walked to him "Are you okay Draco? God, why did Blasie had to be so strong. I don't have the muscles to fight against him." Said Parkinson letting herself fall next to him.

"That's the problem Pans. He isn't big, he's big and stupid bah… when I get him I'll kill him. How could he do that?!"

Parkinson smiled sweetly. "'Dray don't be like that, we are going to have our revenge. He'll see. Let him fall asleep again, we'll get him then." She made a determined face that made Draco laugh.

Parkinson looked at them and smiled. "Ah so now you laugh. A minute ago you were ready to kill."

Draco laughed. "Yeah you're right."

Zabini walked up to them slowly. "Can I…" The other two looked at him interrogatively. "'Dray, Pans… can I sit here? I mean you aren't going to kill me if I do…are you?"

Parkinson smiled sweetly while Draco smiled maliciously.

"Yeah, you can sit here love." Said Parkinson while smiling at her boyfriend.

Zabini sat down and smiled at them both. "You know 'Dray, it's been a while since I've seen you smiling and taking part of Pans' jokes." He smiled and held Parkinson's hand. "I was starting to get worried."

Draco smiled back at him. "Well you don't have to be worried. Everything is fine with me, really."

In the mean time, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. Hermione smiled when she realized that. Zabini and Draco had their backs turned to the golden trio, while Parkinson was sitting in front of the two boys.

Hermione made up her mind and said "Harry? Why don't you call Draco and his friends to come and sit with us?"

Harry looked at her. "You guys wouldn't mind?"

Both Ron and Hermione said that they didn't mind.

"Ah, Draco…" Draco turned to look at Harry. "Eh… why don't you guys come sit with us?"

Draco smiled and looked at his friends who smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?" Draco said as he and his friends stood up and walked to the golden trio.

Parkinson and Zabini sat together with Parkinson between Zabini's legs, who was next to Hermione who in turn was sitting close to Ron. Draco sat next to Harry who was on Ron's other side.

"Well good morning, God this is the first time we are being polite to each other." Said Pansy, smiling.

"Yeah, why is that?" Asked Blasie smiling maliciously. "OW…" He looked at Draco who had pinched him.

"Don't try me." Said Draco "you still owe me one for what you did earlier." He smiled maliciously.

The others laughed at Blasie. Pansy and Hermione were having a girl talk, and when Blasie and Ron figured out that their girlfriends were ignoring them they started a game of chess. Harry and Draco started talking.

"Well that went better than I expected, I never thought our friends would take it so well." Said Draco as he smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Yeah you're right. But that only means that they are our true friends." Harry smiled back at Draco. "Err… did you tell your father?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure he already knows." Draco sighed " I only hope he doesn't make a scandal out of it."

Harry held Draco's hand. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything is going to be ok." He smiled at Draco, giving him some courage.

Draco blushed a little, but he smiled back. When dinner time came, the two groups parted ways, each heading to their own tables.

After dinner Harry and Draco met.

"Err… Draco I was thinking… tomorrow is the Hogsmead visit, and well… Hermione is going with Ron and I don't want to feel like I'm intruding so… I was hoping you would want to go with me?" Harry blushed a little.

Draco looked at him with surprise written all over his face, but then he smiled sweetly. "Yeah I was going to feel the same way with Blasie and Pans, so I would love to go with you." He smiled wider.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry woke up and smiled at the day that was approaching. He went to breakfast and found Draco and his friends already there, having breakfast. After they ate Harry and Draco met and went to Hogsmead.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"Can we go buy the school supplies I need?" Harry smiled.

"Ok let's go."

They arrived hoping to buy everything that they needed. They decided to go for some ice cream. When they arrived at the ice cream shop Harry asked for a vanilla and chocolate ice cream, while Draco asked for a coffee and almond ice cream. They sat eating their ice cream and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. A huge curiosity grew in him; he wanted to discover this new Draco, the one that walks in the light.

Draco looked at Harry when he felt watched, and smiled. "What is it Harry? Do you want to ask me something?"

"Ah, well… no it's nothing." Harry smiled back.

"Come on say it, whatever it is I don't mind." Draco said smiling trying to make him talk.

"Well, it's nothing special Draco… in reality it's only curiosity." Harry smiled. "It's just that… well, you are a completely different person of what you show, and you give a completely wrong idea of your personality to everyone."

"Yes I know, but I was forced to do it… but now I can finally be myself a - at least with you and with professor Dumbledore." Draco smiled sweetly.

"Well I hope so; I want you to know that with me you can always be yourself. I don't have problems with that and I want to find out who you really are." Harry smiled.

They finished their ice cream and went back to the castle, waking side by side. When they arrived at the castle they felt the eyes of every single person in the castle on them. Draco blushed a little, Harry realizing it smiled.

He approached Draco and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. You are going to end up getting used to it."

Draco trembled when Harry whispered in his ear. "Y-Yeah… you must be right…" He smiled, embarrassed.

They walked side by side to the great hall were they parted to go to sit with their houses.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "So did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was fun…" Harry smiled back at her. Ron looked at Harry and smiled.

A month had passed by and Harry and Draco grew closer to each other.

One morning Draco was sitting by the lake, again. He was sitting close to the water, lost in thought, so lost that he didn't realize Harry had walked to him.

"Why do I let myself go, he will never want anything with me. Why am I deceiving myself, why??!" Draco thinks, letting a tear fall. "I'm so stupid as if he would look at me twice…" He said out loud without realizing.

"Draco…" Harry approached and sat next to him.

Draco looked at him in surprise. "H-Harry… what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but…" He looked him in the eyes. "Are you okay? You look sad… did something happen that I should know?" He asked, worried.

"No… Nothing happened Harry… I was only thinking, nothing else…" Draco smiled. "Don't worry. Everything is okay."

"Draco, look me in the eyes and repeat what you just said." Harry held his hand. "Draco, tell me the truth."

Draco looked at him, his grey eyes look in the deep green ones, trying to tell him everything, without saying a word. Harry smiled sweetly and tucked some of Draco's hair that fell in front of Draco's eyes behind his ear.

"Harry it's nothing… well in reality it's something complicated." He looked at Harry. "It's something that you don't know about me in fact only Blasie and Pansy know. I know that when you find out you will never talk to me again."

"Draco, you are making me worried. What's happening?" Harry looked at him worried, and held his hand.

Draco looked at the floor. "H-Harry what's happening is that…" Draco looked in Harry's eyes, who smiled; Draco looked at Harry's lips. Harry looked at him interrogatively, suddenly he felt Draco's soft lips on his own, Harry closes his eyes, but just has suddenly as it began Draco broke the kiss and stood up.

.  
"Sorry…" Draco ran away without giving Harry time to react. Draco ran to the Room of Requirement, crying. "Stupid, Stupid… How could you do that? Now he hates you, for sure! STUPID!" He screamed at the walls of the Room of Requirement.

In the mean time Harry was still in the same place next to the lake, not knowing how to react "He kissed me, Draco kissed me! Could this mean that he likes me?" He thought. He stood up and looked around. "Where did he go…? I hope that he is okay,"

In the mean time dinner time arrived, Harry came to the Great Hall and didn't find Draco there. He looked at Pansy, who shook her head, nonverbally saying that she didn't know where he is.

"Draco where are you?" Harry thought.

The next day Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast and once again he didn't find Draco there. Harry started to get really worried.

After breakfast Harry had double Potions with the Slytherins. When he entered the classroom he realized that Draco wasn't with Blasie and Pansy.

"Pansy, have you seen Draco?" He asked, worried.

"No, Harry. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I'm starting to get worried. I'm afraid that something could have happened to him."

Harry left the classroom and decided to go to look for Draco. He ran all over the castle when suddenly he remembered the Room of Requirement.

He walked up and down the corridor three times thinking "I need to find Draco…." Suddenly a door appeared and Harry opened it slowly. He found Draco seated on a coach next to a fireplace, sleeping. Harry approached him and saw that Draco had tear track marks on his face. He moved Draco's hair of his face softly and cleans the tear tracks.

"Draco… Draco wake up."

Draco blinked and looked at Harry, then looked at his lap, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled and pulled Draco's face up by the chin, making him look Harry in the eyes. "I was worried about you. You disappeared and I was getting really worried." Harry sat at Draco's feet. "Please don't cry."

Draco raised his eyes to look at him and smiled, but tears fell down his face. "Harry… please, go away I want to be alone. I know I was stupid I shouldn't have kissed you. I was so stupid." Draco shuts up surprised when he felt Harry's lips on his own. Harry smiled in the kiss. He broke the kiss and smiled when he saw that Draco's eyes were still closed, he wiped Draco's tears softly.

"Harry why did you do that…?" Harry put one finger on his lips making him be quiet.

"Shhh. Draco I kissed you because I like you and I believe that you feel the same…."

Draco let one single tear fall down his face and smiled, hugging Harry tightly. "Oh Harry if you only knew how much I like you."

Harry smiled, and kissed him, but this he took his time with the kiss. He caressed Draco's lips with his tongue softly. Draco opened his lips and Harry's tongue entered Draco's mouth. exploring every inch of the cavity. They kissed passionately, when they broke the kiss Draco smiled.

"Harry... Are you sure of what you are doing? I love you so much but I don't want you to get hurt because of me if someone finds out, if Voldemort finds out. I'm afraid that he will hurt you, Harry."

Harry caressed Draco's face with one of his hands. "Shh… Love I don't mind, I want to be with you. Draco let's fight together. We can keep our relationship in secret if you prefer. But I want to stay with you."

"But, Harry!"

Harry kissed him softly. "I want to be with you." Harry Smiled. "And that's what is important."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry passionately; caressing Harry's chest with his hand then hugged him and caressed his back. "Harry I want to be with you too and if you want to tell everybody about us I don't mind. I only hope that everything ends up okay." He smiled.

Harry smiled back and hugged him making him stand up. "Come on Draco you need to eat…"

He smiled and they went to the Great Hall to have lunch. Harry led Draco to the Slytherin table.

"Pans make sure he eats something. I'll come to get you after lunch, ok?" He smiled at Draco.

"O-Ok Harry." Draco sat at Pans' side who asked him lots of questions, worried, and Draco ended up telling her what happened.

"Oh Draco I'm so happy…. The two of you deserve to be happy, you deserve to be happy." She smiled and caressed his face.

"Does that mean you accept my relationship with Harry?"

"Yes Draco I accept it and I want you to know that if you need help you can always count on me. And Draco you don't need to lie to me I've known you since we were little and I know that you and Harry didn't become friends for the reasons that you said." She looked at Draco and smiled. "But don't worry your secrets are safe with me."

Draco smiled at her. "Thanks Pans." Draco looks at Harry who is talking with Hermione.

Hermione smiled and held his hand tight. "Oh Harry, congratulations. I'm here for you so if you need something you can count on me." She smiled.

"Thanks Hermione, but I want to keep it a secret even to Ron." He smiled. "Please."

"Okay Harry I won't tell anyone."

Back at to the Slytherin table Draco and Pansy were having almost the same conversation. "Pans I want to ask you to keep it a secret please even from Blasie."

Pansy looked at him and smiled. "Okay don't worry Draco... if you prefer it like that I won't tell anyone." She smiled. Hermione and Pansy's eyes met and they smiled to each other.

After the lunch Harry went to get Draco and led him to the lake, since they didn't have classes in the afternoon. Harry smiled and when they are away from the castle Harry held Draco's hand and they walked the rest of the way holding hands, making Draco blush. They arrived at the lake and sat under to a tree that was as hidden as possible. Harry sat down and pulled Draco down with him, so that Draco ended up sitting in between Harry's legs. Harry smiled to Draco, when he saw that Draco is blushing even more than before, he caressed his face with his hands.

"Err… Draco I need to tell you something, I - I told Hermione about us…I hope you won't get mad." Harry looked at Draco, worried about his response.

Draco smiled. "It's okay Harry, I told Pans about us." Draco smiled cutely.

Harry smiled and kissed him sweetly. They hugged.

"Ah ok so Pans and 'Mione know about us. But I don't want Ron to know at least not now."

"Yes I agree and I think the same about Blasie."

They smiled and stayed there for the rest of the evening hugging and exchanging caresses and kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months passed by; Harry and Draco fell more and more in love with each other. Blasie and Ron didn't even dream of their friends' relationship.

In the mean time the six friends, three Gryffindors and three Slytherins, become more and more united, which was a reason of astonishment for all the castle habitants. It was Saturday and Harry and Ron were getting ready for breakfast. The six friends had decided to go to Hogsmead together. It would the first time that they were going out as a group and also an opportunity for Harry and Draco to tell Ron and Blasie that they were dating.

After the breakfast they met in the hall and went to Hogsmead. Harry realized that Draco was really nervous, since he can't stop thinking about what Ron and Blasie's reaction will be. After they finished their shopping they decided to go for a walk to the Shrieking Shack. When they arrived there Harry looked at Draco and nodded, saying that it is time to talk. The girls had already realized what the couple wanted to do.

"Err… Ron, Blasie…" they looked at Harry. "Well Draco and I have something to tell you." Harry looked at them with a serious expression and Draco looked at the floor avoiding their friends' eyes.

"What is it Harry?" Blasie asked, curious, Ron looked at Harry, he was also curious.

"Well… what happens is that… ok. This is a little hard to explain… well."

Suddenly he was interrupted by Ron. "Come on Harry say it already."

Harry looked at him and took a deep breath. "Ok what Draco and I want to tell you is…" Harry took another deep breath to try and gather some courage "is that… we are a couple. We are dating…" Harry shut up waiting to hear his friends' screams, he looked at them and found that Blasie was smiling.

"Really… congratulations! Draco how could you not tell me? This was the reason for your sudden happiness wasn't it?" Blasie smiled and hugged Draco. "Congratulations…. I hope you can be very happy. I'm only a little sad that you didn't tell me earlier."

Draco looked at him in disbelief, but hugged him back, he smiled then and said "I'm sorry Blasie but I was afraid of your reaction."

"Yes, but did you have to wait three months? It is a little to much."

Draco and Harry looked at him confused. "H-How did you know that we have been dating for three months?"

"Well I'm really observant." He smiled "And I realized the changes that happened between you two."

In the mean time Ron is super quiet and that worried Harry even more than if he was screaming.

"Ah Ron don't you have anything to say?"

Ron looked at him. "H-How could you Harry… first you become Malfoy's friend and now you tell me you are dating. And what about my sister, Harry weren't you in love with her? Or you were only joking around with her." He looked at Harry who was so shocked that couldn't even speak. "Harry I can't understand you, its Malfoy the dark side scum, the son of Voldemort's right hand. Harry he isn't worth it, he is a monster just like his father…"

"RON WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed. "Either you shut up this second and stop saying stupid things or I'm going to get really mad." Ron shut up when he saw Hermione mad.

In the mean time Draco, who was still next to Blasie, was so shocked that his face became completely white. Harry looked at him and tried to approach him, worried. But Draco stepped away from Harry, everyone looked at Draco. Suddenly they realized that tears were running down Draco's face and before Harry or anyone else could say anything, Draco ran down the street crying, ending up disappearing in the crowd.

"Do you see what you have done?! Are you happy now? I hope you are proud of what you did!" Harry screamed at Ron.

Ron looked at him, shocked. "H-Harry I…"

Harry interrupted him. "You what Ron? You what? Didn't think that Draco had feelings? Didn't think that maybe you don't know who he is? Ron you don't know him and you said those awful things about him. Are you happy now?" Harry looked Ron in the eyes, tears and worry could be seen.

"H-Harry I'm sorry I didn't think. I…"

"That's your problem Ronald, you never think." Said a mad Hermione.

"Harry where could Draco have gone?" Pansy asked, worried.

"I don't know but I have to find him." Harry said decidedly.

"Let's split, whoever finds him first lets the others know."

"B-But how do we let the others know?" Asked Ron.

"Use the Patronus." Hermione said coldly.

Some hours passed by and no one could find Draco, until Harry remembered the Room of Requirement.

"Why didn't I remember this earlier?" Harry thought when he found the door. He looked inside and saw Draco was sitting in the same room as the other time. Harry made a fast Patronus and entered the room. When the others received his Patronus they decided to go to the grounds and wait. Harry was the person most suited to talk with Draco. But the other three had decided that Ron had many apologies to say to Draco.

Harry entered the room and saw that Draco was crying, he approached him slowly, trying not to scare him. Draco felt Harry's presence and wiped his face with the back of his hands. He took a deep breath and looked at Harry. Harry looked him in the eyes and in those same eyes he could see pain and fear

.  
"Draco are you ok? Why did you leave like that? Ron is just being stupid; you shouldn't let him affect you."

Harry tried to caress Draco's face but Draco held his hand stopping him. "No Harry, he is right. I don't deserve you; you deserve someone better, someone without my past, someone whose family isn't on the dark side. Harry I think, no I know that he is right. You should stay away from me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go." Draco turned his back to Harry and tears started falling down his face again. Draco stayed waiting to hear steps walking away, but suddenly he felt two comforting arms holding him from behind.

Harry put his chin on Draco's shoulder and whispered softly in Draco's ear. "Draco you are the right person for me. And I don't care about what other people think, not even Ron, if he can't accept our relationship then maybe he isn't such a good friend. Dray I love you and I wouldn't give you up for anyone, you are the most important person for me. You are completely different from what people think. And I want to stay with you. Please never tell me to leave gain."

"But Harry… I…"

Harry shut him up with a kiss. Draco kissed back unable to hide how much he loved Harry.

"Is it true would you be able to let me go?" said Harry with Draco now on his lap.

Draco snuggled in Harry's chest. "I wouldn't have been able to; I would've been broken if that happened for sure. But I didn't want you to know, it can be pathetic how much I need you." He blushed and hid his face in Harry's chest who smiled and kissed him.

"No Draco it's not pathetic and if it is. Then we are both pathetic because I feel the same." Harry smiled and held him.

"Oh Harry…" Draco smiled sweetly and kissed Harry's face. "What would I do without you?"

They kissed passionately and Harry caressed Draco's back while Draco played with Harry's hair. Harry smiled in the kiss and caressed Draco's lips with his tongue. Draco opened his mouth receiving Harry tongue, their tongues caressed each other and they fought for dominance. Harry won the fight and explored every inch of Draco mouth. Draco trembled a little and caressed Harry's chest. They broke the kiss and Harry smiled.

"Draco I love you, never forget that." Draco smiled back.

"I love you too Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed him, this time their tongues found each other making the kiss more passionate. Harry caressed Draco's chest who was caressing Harry's hair.

They kissed; Harry started tracing kisses down Draco's neck. Draco trembled when he felt Harry tongue on his neck; Draco's hands were now under Harry's shirt and caressing his back, tracing the spine with his fingers, Harry trembled under his touch. Harry caressed Draco's chest with his hands and started to pull Draco's shirt up, who blushed but didn't stop him. Harry kissed him, Draco smiled in the kiss and took Harry's shirt of and started kissing his shoulder and chest, Harry trembled.

In the mean time a double bed had appeared in the Room of Requirement without them noticing it. They continue kissing until Harry realized the presence of the bed; Harry smiled and whispered seductively in Draco's ear.

"Did you see… even the room is on our side."

Draco looked at him confused. "What are you trying to say?" Draco kissed the ravens' neck. Harry put a finger under Draco's chin and showed him the bed, Draco blushed hard.

"H-Harry."

Harry stood up holding Draco, who was still in his lap, in his arms and took him to the bed. He laid Draco on the bed and climbed up on top of Draco. Draco blushed hard. Harry kissed him passionately.

"Draco I don't want to do anything that you don't want. Are you sure that you want this?"

Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the neck and then whispered in Harry's ear. "I know love and I'm sure." He kissed and bit Harry's ear seductively. Harry moaned softly and smiled at what Draco did. Harry kissed down Draco's now naked chest.

The raven kissed Draco's shoulder, licked his nipple teasingly then bit it lightly, making Draco moan and embed his hands in Harry's hair. Harry continued tracing down Draco's body and kissed his belly right above his jeans then untied them.

They kissed; now only in their boxers, their hands caress each other's bodies exploring every inch of naked skin. Little moans could be heard, Harry caressed Draco over his boxers, making him blush and moan softly. He kissed Draco and let his hand go under Draco's boxers caressing him softly. Draco moaned and caressed Harry's back playing with Harry's boxers making him smile.

"Dray are you sure, I don't want to go to fast. If you aren't ready I understand."

"Love I've already told you that I am sure, don't worry." Draco kissed him and took Harry's boxers off. Harry smiled and did the same to Draco. The raven caressed the blonde's erection while kissing him. He traced down Draco's body with kisses. Draco moaned and caressed Harry's back.

Harry kissed and licked Draco's navel and finally he licked Draco erection seductively, Draco moaned louder. Harry looked him in the eyes, Draco smiled and took his counter parts' fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them seductively. Harry smiled and took Draco's

Erection in his mouth sucking it softly, he started moving his head up and down making Draco arch his back. When Harry thought that his fingers were ready to enter Draco he took them out of Draco's mouth kissing Draco deeply. He looked into the grey eyes and entered him with one finger.

Draco moaned a little. "L-Love…"

Harry smiled and kissed him while letting another finger enter, Draco trembled, and tears ran down his face. Harry started to pay attention to Draco's Erection again trying to distract his lover from the pain and discomfort. Harry entered him with the last finger and started searching for Draco's sensitive spot. Draco arched his back and moaned louder.

"H-Harry!" Harry smiled and took his fingers out of Draco making him moan at the loss.

The raven kissed his blonde love passionately and entered him slowly. Draco trembled and let out a little scream, a mix of pain and pleasure, tears ran down his face. Harry was now finally fully inside of Draco. He stopped moving for a couple of minutes and kissed his blonde angel, kissing the tears off of his face softly.

Draco smiled. "I'm ready love." He whispered.

Harry kissed him and started thrusting slowly, setting up a rhythm. Draco moaned and kissed Harry's neck. The green eyed boy caressed his lover's chest, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper. Their fast breaths and moans of pleasure could be heard. They kissed passionately feeling the waves of pleasure traveling though their bodies.

Draco moaned and arched his back making the thrusts deeper. "L-Love I'm almost…" Harry kissed him and started exciting Draco's Erection with his hand, in time with his thrusts. They were both close to the limit. Draco kissed Harry's shoulder and moaned louder. After a few more thrusts they both reached their orgasms together, screaming each others' names.

Harry thrust a little more before letting himself fall over Draco. They kissed passionately and moved so that Harry ended up under Draco.

"Are you okay love?" Asked Harry, caressing Draco's hair.

"Yes I am, don't worry." He kissed Harry's neck. "You know something Harry, I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too my beloved. And don't ever try to push me away again, do you understand?" He smiled and kissed him.

"Yes love I understand." They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

Harry was the first one to wake; he smiled when he saw that Draco was still sleeping in his arms with a smile on his lips. He looked at his watch trying not to wake Draco up, he was looking really cute sleeping and Harry didn't have the courage to wake him up. The raven caressed Draco's head distractedly, not realizing that Draco had just woken up. When Draco saw Harry was distracted he kissed him on the neck with a smile, trying to gain Harry's attention. Harry trembled and looked at him then kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Are you okay love?"

Draco smiled kissed back. "Yes don't worry. Thanks for looking for me Harry."

Harry smiled. "You're welcome; I would go to the end of the world for you." Draco laughed. "Ah Draco it's time for dinner, I'm hungry and the others must be worried, shall we go?"

"Draco smiled. "Yes let's go."

They kissed one last time and got dressed. They left the Room of Requirement walking side by side to the Great Hall. When they were almost there they found their friends. Pansy and Blasie ran to Draco, worried.

"Dray, are you okay?" They asked at the same time. Hermione approached them also worried. "Yes don't worry." Draco smiled.

Ron approached them "D-Draco I'm sorry, I was really stupid. I shouldn't have said those things. Can you forgive me?"

Draco smiled again. "It's okay, I understand. It's normal that everybody thinks that I'm like my father." Draco smiled at Ron and Ron smiled back.

He looked at Harry "And you mate, do you forgive me?"

Harry smiled. "Yes Ron I do but don't do it again."

They leave to have dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

The months passed by, Draco worked as spy for the light side. Since the summer vacation started he had to meet Harry once a week, so he could give Harry information about Voldemort's plans. Harry and Draco used all the moments they could to be together. Both knew that the war was close. A few weeks before the war Harry and Draco were at the Burrow sitting in Harry's room. Harry realized that Draco was worried.

"Love, what it is?" He caressed Draco's face.

"Harry I'm scared… what if something goes wrong, what if you get hurt, I don't know what I would do…"

Harry kissed him. "Calm down love, everything is going to be okay."

Draco kissed him. "I hope you're right. Well I should go before someone starts to get suspicious." He smiled and kissed Harry one last time, then disappeared.

Their vacation continued like that, with little encounters like this. They continued with their secrets so they could protect each other, the secret about Draco spying and the one about their relationship.

The day of the war finally arrived, both sides were preparing for the battle. On each side of the war there was a lover who was worried about the well being of his beloved.

The war finally started.

Hogwarts was under attack, Death Eaters could be seen everywhere. Harry and his friends were fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. At one point, one of the Death Eaters tried to hit Harry with the killing curse. That Death Eater was Bellatrix LeStrange! But when she was about to cast it, another Death Eater appeared and stopped her.

"Expelliarmus!" screamed the Death Eater.

"A-A traitor!" screamed Bellatrix. "Show you face, coward!"

The Death Eater laughed and took off his mask.

"Coward, you don't know what you are saying aunt." the mask fell and behind it was no one else but Draco Malfoy.

"D-Draco, but how… you of all people, how?" She screamed.

Draco attacked his aunt. All the Death Eaters and even Voldemort were distracted looking at them giving Harry a chance to attack Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort didn't have time to dodge the attack and fell to the floor, already lifeless. One by one, the Death Eaters also fell. In the mean time Draco was fighting against his own father.

"How could you Draco, how could you betray us? You are a shame to our family." Screamed Lucius, mad.

"No father I'm the only one who isn't a shame in this family."

Lucius tried to kill Draco, but Draco was the one who ended up killing Lucius. Lucius hit the floor, dead, and Draco fainted from all those wounds that covered his body.

Harry and the others ran to him, when they arrived next to him they realized that he was bleeding too much. Draco was taken to the infirmary. Harry walked up and down, super worried.

"Why won't he wake up?"

"Harry calm down, give him time." Said Hermione putting her hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry smiled.

Two days passed by and Draco didn't show any sign of waking up. Harry was sitting next to Draco's bed; he was asleep since he was completely exhausted. But while he was sleeping he was still holding Draco's hand. Draco moved a little in the bed and slowly woke up; he looked around trying to find out where he was. His eyes found Harry and he smiled, he sat up in the bed and caressed Harry's face, who woke up. When Harry saw Draco awake he held him, Draco held back smiling.

"Dray I was so worried, you weren't waking up!" Tears ran down his face, Draco wiped the tears from Harry's face softly with his hand and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't want to make you worry." He smiled. "Well, are we free?"

Harry smiled and kissed him passionately. "Yes my love, we are free. The time of darkness is over and now the light rules." Harry smiled. They lay down together in the bed, hugging and caressing each other.

"Harry stay with me now that everything is over." Harry smiled.

"No Dray, you are wrong, everything starts now." He kissed him. "And of course I'll stay with you."

The End.


End file.
